Demetri (Past)
Miles Demetri Shadow Lord, Insanity/Madness of the Bloodseed Type of Character Villain, Extra-Boss on Insane-Grade when using full power, Main Character Status Revived somehow, again. A previous Elemental. (Reincarnation's bios can be found here) Appearance A pikmin-shaped thing made of purest darkness. A shade in the purest sense. His newest form is simply a shade much like Matthew. He has a nose unlike Matthew, implying he was a red in life (if he ever was actually alive). He has a somewhat more intellectual look to him than Matthew and wears his dark smile quite well. Powers Supreme control over dark energy and darkness itself. However, unless he can find the present Elemental of Darkness (his reincarnation), his power is a bit limited from full-power. Nonetheless, he is still extremely powerful and can use an impressive and creative array of attacks. He's proficent at fighting directly in physical combat; more so than you might expect. He seems fond of controlling others whether he takes direct control or manipulates someone through something. Experiencing death has given him a bit of humility which makes him more cautious and he's more dangerous now as a result as he will avoid taking anything lightly now. He also seems to be collecting the gems that make up Murasame. He can use their power to unleash a limited amount of elemental power. He has a topaz, a diamond, a jade, a ruby, a sapphire, an opal, and an onyx. He is using all eight gems now in his tower. He is originally Bloodseed, giving him the ability to use Blood Flare. However, he must use a bloodseeder's body to use it as his own body has no blood in itself. His title is well-earned. Weaknesses Pure light energy. It seems he is impossible to destroy without it. Resistances Highly resistant to all other elements besides light. Immunities Dark energy is absorbed without limit. Poison, blood-based attacks, and other attacks that corrupt a body or anything organic has no effect on him. Unless they hit a key spot, purely physical attacks also appear to do no damage to him. History Created by a mad-min, Horton. He is largely responsible for several incidents in Fight for Peace and seemed to like trying to possess Willy interestingly enough. He was once sealed into an elemental crystal, escaped (sealing Willy in there on the way out), caused more trouble and was then finished by Willy near Gear's base. His shade was found in a dimension of his own creation, plotting. Red, Willy, and number of other pikmin helped kill off this version of Demetri for good... or not... Originally Miles Demetri, a bloodseeder who had a blood-lust to challenge even the most savage black pikmin. Exiled from Hybras and terminally insane, when or how he died has yet to be explained. Personality Utterly evil and quite insane at the time he was last vanquished. Wished to cloak the world in eternal darkness and really, destroy the planet. Also incredibly persistent. This has not changed since his revival. He can seem friendly when he's in a good mood but he's not a nice guy by any stretch of the imagination. He respects power but he does not bow to it and scoffs at those who think they can control him. This is doesn't mean he's against retreating though under bad conditions for himself. Themes Presence and Conversation: Vanishing - Castlevania: Order Of Ecclesia Battle: Order of the Demon - Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Final Battle/Insanity/Blood Flare: Galacta Knight - Kirby Superstar Ultra Tropes Living Shadow, Casting a Shadow, Joker Immunity (I swear, I just like him too much), Chaotic Evil, Demonic Possession, Only Mostly Dead (back in FoP), Slasher Smile, Dark is Evil, Arch Enemy (Willy), Evil Laugh, Black Magic, Puppeteer Parasite, Living Doll Collector, People Puppets, Apocalypse How-Class X (his aim)...﻿ The Reveal (He's Bloodseed), Ax Crazy (this isn't apparent by now?) Trivia One-Winged Angel appearance was based off of the revived form of Scarmiglione from Final Fantasy IV. His normal appearance is 100% original (to my intention and knowledge). Category:Major Characters Category:Villains Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters Category:Kirbyfreak411's Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Elementals Category:Shades Category:Progressive Difficulty Bosses Category:Bloodseed Category:Dead Characters Category:Undead